Dos mundos
by KaoruB
Summary: VIÑETA/Notas. Sobre LAS AVENTURAS DE GIGI -o Minky Momo-. Unir el mundo de los sueños con el mundo de los seres humanos era su trabajo. Entender el porqué de ese distanciamiento era otro asunto...


**_Disclaimer: Minky Momo (o Las aventuras de Gigi) no me pertenece_  
**

**__**_Hola, gracias por entrar a leer! Aquí he vuelto con un fic sobre esta niña de pelo rosado, cuyas aventuras alegraron tantas tardes de mi niñez. Espero que Gigi (o Momo) siga siendo recordada._

_Gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Dos mundos**

* * *

Gigi había cumplido su última tarea con éxito y en la corona del reino sólo faltaban dos joyas para que su misión se complete. Esa noche, llena de ansiedad por sentir la meta tan próxima, la niña no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo cual se limitó a dejar pasar las horas en un insomnio reflexivo. En su habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el alféizar de la ventana, contemplaba con embeleso el estrellado cielo nocturno.

-Ya falta poco –murmuró.

Sus mascotas dormitaban sobre la alfombra, agotadas después de una jornada particularmente intensa, y no pudieron participar de sus meditaciones. Pero eso a Gigi no le importaba. Como a cualquier chica de su edad, le bastaba con hablar para sí misma.

-Volveré a ver a mis padres verdaderos –conjeturó-, y por fin mi mundo y este planeta volverán a entrelazarse.

Como dispuesto a corresponder a sus expectativas, el firmamento le regaló el resplandor de una estrella fugaz. Gigi rió alegremente al verla, aunque procuró sofocar el sonido cubriéndose la boca para no despertar a sus amigos. Luego, más tranquila, retomó sus pensamientos.

Entonces, sin proponérselo, se sintió melancólica. Es que, a veces, una idea atrae un recuerdo, y un recuerdo atrae una añoranza.

-Cuánto extraño mi hogar…

Si bien apreciaba muchísimo a sus padres humanos, de vez en cuando evocaba con nostalgia algunos fragmentos de su pasado. Pensando en ello, Gigi delineó con ojos lánguidos el perezoso andar de una nube solitaria. Luego suspiró.

-Pero era preciso venir a este mundo –susurró-. ¿Por qué la gente habrá dejado de soñar? ¿Por qué ha dejado de ilusionarse, de inventar y de fantasear? ¿Cómo creen que alcanzarán la felicidad? ¿Acaso se olvidaron de tener algo que esperar? ¡Con lo lindo que es guardar una ilusión!

Una tenue y cálida brisa se coló apaciblemente a través de la ventana. Gigi cerró los ojos para dejarse acariciar, para dejarse reconfortar. Ya no debía sentirse triste, su mundo se estaba uniendo por fin con la Tierra. El último día, el día del encuentro, se acercaba cada vez más.

La niña, de acuerdo a su carácter, recuperó poco a poco el entusiasmo, aunque sin dejar de analizar los motivos que provocaron tal distanciamiento.

-¿Será cosa de los adultos? –se preguntó-. ¿Estará relacionado con eso que llaman "crecer y madurar"? ¿Para actuar como persona mayor se debe dejar de soñar, de ilusionarse, de inventar y de fantasear? ¿Será eso lo que nos separó? ¿Será por eso que hoy estoy aquí?

Gigi lo sopesó con detenimiento. Le costaba mucho trabajo comprender ese misterio que es el tiempo y su irreversible devenir. Era inteligente e intuitiva, pero aun así no dejaba de ser una niña. Suspiró con resignación al no poder dar con una respuesta que la satisfaga.

En cambio, desde hace mucho, una idea merodeaba por su mente.

-Quizá sea muy rebuscado pero… -Gigi se interrumpió, vacilante. No se animaba a decir lo que pensaba en voz alta. De pronto le acometía un temor supersticioso, como si tan sólo con pronunciarla esa idea pudiese materializarse. Pero al rato desterró esos recelos-. Mmmm… Tal vez la única forma de entenderlo sería… sería _siendo_ un adulto de verdad. Un adulto humano.

Una nueva estrella fugaz surcó el cielo. Brilló un instante, como la vida, y se apagó. Gigi la vio y renovó su sonrisa ante el bello espectáculo que se le concedía por segunda vez. Pensó que lo extrañaría, extrañaría muchísimo esas noches de verano.

Luego meditó en la ironía de sus palabras. Ella tenía la facultad de convertirse en la clase de adulto que quisiera. Sin embargo, su mente y su corazón seguían siendo los de una niña. No era lo mismo. Pensó que para poder entender la ruptura, la inevitable escisión entre los ensueños de la infancia y las desilusiones de la madurez, tendría que experimentar el verdadero proceso. Y sabía muy bien que distaba mucho de ser un cambio sencillo.

Gigi sabía, después de haber convivido tanto tiempo con los seres humanos, que la transición de una etapa a otra requería mucho más que una simple maniobra de su bastón mágico.

-Quizás algún día lo entienda –concluyó-. A fin de cuentas, debe ser muy difícil ser un adulto en este mundo tan complejo y ávido de ilusiones. ¡Y eso que no existen en el Universo otros seres que se igualen al Hombre en su capacidad de soñar!

Esto era lo que más le admiraba. Esto era lo que, al final, siempre la esperanzaba.

El corazón de Gigi se había dividido irremediablemente. Amaba los dos mundos: el mundo de los sueños que le había dado la vida y el mundo de los humanos. Pero ahora también le intrigaban otros dos: el mundo de los niños y el mundo de la gente mayor. Y, sobre todo, lo que se perdía en el medio.

Mientras sus mascotas dormían, ajenas a sus inquietudes, ella continuaba rastreando en el cielo por si daba con algún tipo de clave reveladora. Tal vez el enigma se escondiese en las estrellas, tal vez en los sueños, tal vez en el tiempo… O tal vez en ninguna parte.


End file.
